Rainy Days
by RemusKittyKenshin
Summary: Syaoran gets sick and guess who's there to care for him.
1. Default Chapter

Rainy days  
  
CCS Disclaimer, I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura blah blah blah…though I wish I did 'cause it's such a frikkin' good series!  
  
WARNING: Fluff Approaching.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Room 4-11 *  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" shouted Sakura Kinomoto as she burst into room 4-11 on a Tuesday morning. "Sakura-chan! You made it! Mr. Terada isn't here yet!" cried the darker haired girl jumping up to great her best friend. Sakura sat down, next to Tomoyo in her normal spot. "Where's Li-kun?" she asked looking around. "Mr. Punctual? I don't know." Replied Tomoyo as Mr. Terada walked in.  
  
*Later *~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"…And that completes the lesson for today. Are there any questions?" asked Ms. Midori. As the class picked up there things. "Ahh…I noticed Li was gone today. Does any one want to get his homework for him?" Sakura's head shot up. "Kinomoto-san? Would you like to? You seem very eager to do this task for me." Sakura blushed; Tomoyo looked over at Eriol and giggled. Sakura ended up running the errand for Ms. Midori anyway. She went up the street, her roller blades going slower with each turn. 'Baka, baka, baka!' she thought to herself as she went up the next drive. 'Why me?' She tripped her way up the steps and pressed the buzzer. It took a few minutes and just as she turned to leave. "Hello? Syaoran Li speaking." "Uhh…oh hi…ummm…it's me Sakura…I've got your homework…" "Okay." He pressed the buzzer and let her in. She took the stairs slowly and stopped at his door. Number 502. She let herself in and instantly regretted it. But it was to late. "H…Hello? Li- kun?" "'Lo" Said Syaoran coming into the room, his auburn hair was tousled and his cheeks were tinged with pink. "I…have your homework." Sakura got out in a rush. "Thanks." He said in a rather stuffy voice, he reached for the books and for a split second his hand brushed hers. "Li-kun! You're burning up!" "It's jus' a cod." He replied looking up, there eyes met. Sakura sighed, "Li-kun. Bed. Now." She ordered him pointing the direction she thought his room would be. He looked at her curiously; Sakura had never ordered him around what's more she had never really talked to her. He trudged toward his room, and felt Sakura's gaze follow him to the next hall. Sakura changed from her school outfit into a simple hoodie, tank top and shorts and went to the small kitchen. After a few moments of searching, she produced a small bowl full of ice water and a towel. Turning off the light, she marched towards the direction he had gone.  
  
The first room on the left that Sakura stepped into was a pale pink, obviously belonging to a previous owner, or sibling. It felt strangely familiar though. A small photo lay on the white iron dresser; she walked over and looked at the photo. It was yellowed and cracked along the edges, a wedding photo. She thought looking at the white dress, and tall cake in the background. The lady wearing the dress stood simply in a plain gown of white and pearls, her hair was fairly short and had two tiny flips at the top. Another person in the background standing next to the cake wore a darker shade of a different color and had longer darker hair pulled up in a ribbon. The only strange thing about the photo was that there wasn't a groom. The photo was torn along one side, missing the groom and any other person standing with him. Sakura stared at the photo for a minute then picked up the bowl of water and walked into the next room. This one was pale green and luckily held Syaoran. His sword was propped up in one corner along with his schoolbooks and desk. His bed sat somewhere between the middle and far side of the room. Syaoran was asleep on his side facing towards the door. She knelt beside the bed and submerged the cloth into the icy water; she flinched as a drop hit her face.  
  
Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran opened his eyes to see a small figure slumped over the side of his bed, he sat up slightly and the room spun. He fell back down against the pillows; Sakura moved and looked up sleepily. "Wha…" He smiled and lightly touched her shoulder, "It's almost midnight, and you might want to call home." "HOE!!!! I lost track of time! Onii-chan is going to kill me!" Sakura ran out the door, a moment later Syaoran heard the back door slam and knew she was gone. "I'm sorry Sakura…." He managed, then the world went black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura pounded down the steps threw on her roller blades and skated as fast as she could down the road. As she rounded the corner, a dark figure stepped out from the corner in front of her. "Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she near about ran into the tall brunette. "Sakura!?" "Ms. Mitsuki!?" Sakura's teacher looked down at her. "We've been looking for you for hours Sakura!" "I'm…I'm sorry…Li-kun…" Suddenly Ms. Mitsuki looked at her worried. "Alright. Go home, I'll contact Toya and let him know we found you…" Ms. Mitsuki turned and quickly walked off. Sakura made her way home, to find her father and Yuki waiting for her. After being lectured by her dad for about 20 minutes, and getting a very worried look from Yuki when she didn't really react to her father's yelling, the real problem came home. Toya. Really if you've ever seen Toya this mad you've gotta tell me. He ranted and yelled for quite some time before looking at her in a strange way. "Plus…(pause)…Kaho tells me it was because of the little brat..." Sakura's eyes widened. "He…He is not!" she screamed the tears now streaming down her face. She stood, and ran up the stairs, slamming the door to her room. Cerberus was waiting for her in full form. "Sakura, where have you been? I was getting worried about you." He looked at the tears streaming down her face and his expression softened. "Sakura…" He sighed and started to slowly walk towards her. The moment was interrupted by Yueh, who suddenly walked into the room. "Sakura…" Cerberus gave Yueh a look and he shut up quickly. Then quite randomly (actually, if you know me random is life) Yueh walked over to Sakura bent down slightly and drew her into his arms. Sakura gasped. "Yueh..." He shook his head and simply held her until her sobs had stopped and she was left sitting in his embrace. He suddenly drew back as if he had just realized what he was doing. "Sakura…um…yes…your brother wishes to speak with you." She looked up. "I…I'm ...a...afraid..." she managed. "Sakura, you are the Clow mistress…" Said Cerberus quickly. She nodded and looked at them. "Will…you come with me?" "Yes, luckily your family knows about us, or it might be a little awkward." Said Yueh simply, as they headed down the stairs. Toya was on the phone, and looked up and kinda reminded Yueh of the first time they had been introduced, the way he looked whenever they were in their true forms. "Alright Kaho, I'm sure we'll see you shortly. G-bye." Toya set the receiver down and looked at Sakura. "Your boy-friends dying."  
  
  
  
A.N.  
  
Ahh!!!!! For starters this is like the shortest fic in history!!! And to top it off it's now it's fairly depressing, and there's going to be fluff coming in chapters to come…. 


	2. Never Forgotten

"No…it can't…Li-kun!!!" Sakura sobbed, as she pulled out the Clow key. "Powers that hide the forces of darkness. I Sakura under the covenant command you! Release!" "Fly!" the pearly white wings sprouted from the end of the stick and she jumped on. "Later Toya-san." She said shortly and flew out the door. Cerberus and Yueh followed. Toya followed and grabbed his bike on the front steps and went as fast as possible down the road. Halfway there he realized it probably wouldn't be the best idea to come by just yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LI-KUN!" Sakura screamed through the window. She had found the room he was in and was pounding on the window. Kaho came in and looked up, then went over to the window. "Sakura…please come in the normal way…I'm sorry but if the nurses saw…" Sakura nodded quickly and landed on the parking lot roof. Cerberus and Yueh went into there other forms. Kero and Yuki appeared before her. They jumped through the window and ran into the building. "Name?" asked the girl sitting behind the desk. "Sakura Kinomoto, I'm here to see Syaoran Li." She managed to gasp. "765, seventh floor." answered the girl. Sakura, and Yuki ran to the elevator, when they arrived at the right floor, Sakura ran to the room and knocked quickly, leaving Yuki and Kero still coming up the hallway. Kaho opened the door and let them in. "Syaoran!" Sakura cried running to him. He opened his eyes slightly, "S…Sakura…" Kaho lead Kero and Yuki out the door. "Oh Syaoran…I knew I should have stayed." She sobbed. "It's alright Sakura." He smiled lightly. "But Syaoran…" she looked up tears streaming down her cheeks. "Really Sakura…it will be alright…" "But…" He shook his head. "No really…" "But what if you…" "Sakura, I'll get better, I promise."  
  
Sakura looked up from her desk, to see Mr. Terada standing over her. "Pwhee!" "Kinomoto-san. Miss Mitsuki wishes to speak with you." Sakura looked around, it had been a dream, she was back in the classroom where she belonged. She stepped out into the hall, Kaho stood there then led her to a taxi outside. "Wha…" "It's Syaoran." She said simply. "No…" Sakura gasped, it was all coming back now, the taxi screeched to a halt and they both got out. Sakura ran up the hard steps to the main entrance of the hospital, crashing through the door she ran to the elevator. "Come on, get here already" She gasped out as the door opened, she got in and fumbled for the button, as the doors opened she fell out and ran to the room, she opened the door to find—no one. Sakura fell to the floor. "Syaoran, Syaoran…" She sobbed over and over, "Oh Syaoran…I never got to tell you…that…I…I loved you…" Suddenly a hand touched her shoulder, it was Yue. "Sakura-san." "Just..Just leave me alone!" She said anger filling her, "Why couldn't you help him!?!" "Sakura-san, there was nothing-" "Don't tell me you couldn't help him, I know you could have!" Her voice shook, cracked and she fell sobbing into his arms. "I..I'm …so s..sorry Yue…" "Sakura…Syaoran was taken to intensive care. He…might have a chance." "What?" "I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that. But he's not dead yet."  
  
**A week later**  
  
"Syaoran!" "Sakura?" Sakura burst in through the double doors of the intensive care unit. Syaoran sighed as the auburn haired girl ran to him, embracing her. He realized that… "Syaoran? Syaoran can you hear me? Syaoran!!!" Slowly his breathing began to slow, and he knew it was time… "Sa..Sakura.." "Oh Syaoran…" He could see tears streaming down her face. "I…I love…" He didn't finish. "NO SYAORAN!" she screamed, sobbing she fell beside him. "Sy-ao-ran…Li-kun…come back…"  
  
Tomoyo approached her friend, tears pricked her eyes as she led Sakura to a chair, "Sakura.." Her friend suddenly remembered, a picture in her attic, faded and old yet-  
  
She jumped up and ran out of the room. Jumping into the black Cadillac, "Home and step on it!"  
  
She arrived home in a matter of minutes (13.56 to be exact) and ran to the attic. A small picture. It was a small faded old thing half gone, the picture showed a tall man in a tux. The side of a wedding dress could be seen alone the torn half. She picked it up and ran back to the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura-san." Yue started as he laid a hand on her shoulder. Tomoyo burst into the room, waving the photo, Sakura glanced up. "I though you might want this." Sakura stared at the photo. Remembering…  
  
A small photo lay on the white iron dresser; she walked over and looked at the photo. It was yellowed and cracked along the edges, a wedding photo. She thought looking at the white dress, and tall cake in the background. The lady wearing the dress stood simply in a plain gown of white and pearls, her hair was fairly short and had two tiny flips at the top. Another person in the background standing next to the cake wore a darker shade of a different color and had longer darker hair pulled up in a ribbon. The only strange thing about the photo was that there wasn't a groom. The photo was torn along one side, missing the groom- - -  
  
"The photo!" Sakura said suddenly, "What photo?" Cerberus, Yue, Tomoyo and Kaho all asked in unison. "The photo, I saw when I was at Syaoran's place, it's the other half!" Yue looked shocked, Tomoyo whipped out her video camera, Cerberus stood there shaking his head, and Kaho went out the door. "Your …kidding" Said Yue slowly forgetting his manners. "But how did Tomoyo come to posses it?" "Even more than that, how did the Li boy come to have the other half?" Kaho came in moments later, she sat by Sakura and pulled out the other half of the photo, she placed the two halves together for a moment everything was still. Then suddenly a light shown from the key, Sakura pulled it out and everyone watched as the photo began to change. "Life…the card of heart." Said Kaho slowly, as the card fell to the floor. Strangely enough the card held a heart, bound by chains much like the sword card and within it a small figure bearing some resemblance to Kaho holding a small chalice. "Try it." Kaho said smiling, Sakura raised the staff. Instead of chanting out the verse to open the card Sakura prayed, she wished for Syaoran to live. "Syaoran.." She said quietly, "I love you.." A light began to encircle Syaoran and for a moment the world stood still, Cerberus and Yue standing behind Sakura, giving her support. Kaho standing beside Tomoyo watching in awe. Then the light faded. Sakura fell to her knees, the card still glowing slightly fell beside her. "Sa…Sakura?" "Syaoran!!!" She ran to him and embraced him. "Syaoran…I'll never let you go…" 


End file.
